Magos Domina Venos Arcum
Description: Clothed in the standard crimson and gold robes of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Arcum's robes flow down to only just miss the floor she traverses. Often stood upon a small platform that can easily be hidden behind the robes that is propelled by antigrav modules, she employs the image of hovering to instil a sense of holiness to her presence. Her auspex array of approximately five green optical sensors and built-in cylindrical gas mask-like respirator filters somewhat form her face. Possessing six articulate arms, two of which were her original organic ones, Arcum oft only uses the extra four for combat and a select few other things. When not in use they are simply folded squarely into contours along her back. Mostly she manipulates physical things with her mass of eight mechadendrite extensions protruding from her back. Arcum is very often seen with a servoskull accompanying her with a custom descaled augar array that relays sensor readouts to her auspex, effectively rendering stealthy assassination attempts incredibly difficult. History and Other Notes: The time that Arcum joined the 7th Company and Knights Vigilant at large is unknown, or perhaps redacted by her own doing. However Arcum's advances in the Damacoles Gulf and widely the Eastern Fringe as a whole have contributed massively to the Knights Vigilant fleets boasting void shield and augar array boosts from her works. What little is known about Arcum is that during both the Damacoles Crusade and the Second Sphere Expansion, she was present on Dal'yth Prime and various other worlds leading a small Skitarii Strike Force. She has been known to command a Mechanicus Cruiser Gate Dragon as well as other larger mechanized elements during her sanctioned (or unsanctioned) forays into xenos territory. The reasons for her tactical strikes to many small enclaves, even under Imperial command, remain largely unknown. Arcum's fascination with Xenotech is not unheard of among the ranks of the 7th Company, primarily she finds Tau technology to be the most interesting. Due to the mind-mapping technology the Earth Caste possess to transfer the consciousnesses of deceased Fire Warriors into XV8 Crisis Battlesuits or larger. However much fascination with xenos tech Arcum may display however, she finds Chaos technology absolutely abhorrible and will refuse to research it unless specifically ordered to by a senior rank. Originally thought to hail from the Forgeworld of Metallica, Arcum is fond of hunting Tyranids and other xenos races for sport. The Mechanicus Cruiser Gate Dragon ''is a heavily armed and armored all-purpose vessel with many attachments many in the Adeptus Mechanicus would deem heretical, thus such attachments are disguised as stylized components of the ship. The most notable changes Arcum has made to the vessel are the forward-facing rail-guns positioned either side of the bridge, their barrels disguised to look like the gaping maws of golden dragons in addition to the Mars-Pattern lances upon the bow of the craft. Tau Seeker missiles have been installed in the place of standard Imperial torpedoes along with the regular melta and boarding torpedoes. However the proudest additions include up-scaled Aurent-pattern macro broadside batteries lining the hull as well as an enhanced void shield capable of taking immense punishment before requiring recharge. Arcum herself has installed a quantum shadowfield based on Asuryani design capable of cloaking the entire vessel. Quad-barrel point-defense turrets firing twin high-yield pulse rounds accompanied by twin heavy bolters make short work of any fighters attempting to disrupt the vessel. While the ''Gate Dragon possesses no fighter craft of it's own to intercept enemy bombers, it's teleportarium more than makes up for the matter. Arcum's personal additions to the teleportarium deem it capable of transporting a greater number of Skitarii strike teams on and off of an enemy vessel safely as each unit carries a tracker beacon, allowing them to be pinpointed and, if in range, teleported back to the Gate Dragon. Overall the Gate Dragon ''is a formidable retrofitted ship that has seen extensive use during the Damocles Gulf Crusade and notably Arcum's secretive expedition to the Fortress World of Ravilsa in the Segmentum Ultima and Krieg in the Segmentum Tempestus. Arcum has been known to evade questioning by Inquisitors for most of her service in Knights Vigilant due to the multitude of steps she takes to cover her tracks in her research and expeditions. There was one such incident where she was confronted by a relatively low-rank Inquisitor aboard the Eye of Damocles station, questioning her on why her and her crew were incurring into Tau space across the Gulf, as that was his jurisdiction. Arcum's reply was to simply refer him to her most trusted Magi; Magos Faron and Magos Trunov. Said inquisitor is still presumed dead after a Tau breakaway Kor'vattra raided the station in retaliation of the Inquisitor's work within Tau space, which happened to be largely deleted from cogitator system records. And transferred to the vastly sophisticated cogitator upon the ''Gate Dragon for 'safekeeping' until the station's databanks were repaired from a mysterious malfunction not linked to Tau nor Gate Dragon Crew. Recently Arcum has been declared presumed-dead due to becoming AWOL during a Warp-Translation to Vulcanis III. "Let the flow of knowledge wash our minds of doubt, of fault and of the notion of failure. May the Dragons of the Vigilant march, may the bells of victory toll. Let our banner of black and white stand above the mountains of flesh we have conquered, and let our machine spirits broadcast the canticles of war." ~Lector Dogmatis Lethesis, Battle of Ravkan Fortress City Ravilsa, M42. Gate Dragon Primary And Secondary Crew: "My primary crew are dedicated. They are not to be underestimated both in faith, strength and intellect. While they have their shortcomings as individuals, much like the cogs in a machine, once conjoined in a task they do not falter or fail." ~Magos Domina Venos Arcum, M41. Lesser Named Crew: +++Servoskull Thern Personal Servoskull +++Hover-Servitor B-06 Damage Assessor +++Hover-Servitor X-02 Damage Assessor +++Hover-Servitor O-09 Damage Repair +++Hover-Servitor D-01 Damage Repair +++Hover Servitor N-01 Interface Unit +++Hover Servitor U-12 Uplink Conduit Unit Direct Command Squads: +++Lector Dogmatis Lethesis: Cant-Vox Unit Omega - Famed for emitting Canticles Electronicum and Electro Hymns at near deafening volume during combat for a threefold function; restoring morale, deafening the enemy to disrupt communication and to purify the battlefield in song to the Omnissiah. Lethesis' approach towards spreading the word of the Omnissiah and providing morale improvements have always been eccentric, as even upon the Gate Dragon his command throne within the conference chapel is adorned with manifold tapestries and tomes detailing the greatness of the Omnissiah. +++Tech Aquisitor Luna: Infiltrator Unit Zeta - Luna and the Zeta Infiltrator Unit have been known to insert deep into enemy lines to plunder their supply routes and acquire whatever pieces of archeotech or ancient relics without detection and in sheer record time. The odd occasions when they go loud, often end in a flurry of transonic blades, chain-mechadendrites and flachette blasters, leaving the enemy as mangled, gored corpses before they can comprehend the idea of calling for backup. The brutality of Luna is unmatched throughout all of the Gamma Delta Auxiliary forces. Personal Inventions of Venos Arcum: # The A1 Interfectorem Domini or A1iD (Alid) for short is a hybrid weapon using the base stock and lower receiver of an arc rifle, only the barrel is simply a shortened version of the galvanic rifle barrel for increased accuracy with the compensator on the front. For internals the rifle uses a primary magazine located in the stock consisting of a standard plasma battery, the secondary magazine located in the receiver is a 40rnd boxfeed containing conduktor bolts which are able, due to the Arcum Pattern receiver, to soak up a small amount plasma energy with excess energy venting out of a small vent located underneath the shell ejection chamber. When firing the weapon uses it's receiver's innate firing system to launch the bolts at 10 bolts per second at a speed that could pierce 10cm of ceramite armour. Each plasma-heated bolt is able to detonate with extreme heat and impact force. Tested and proven to be effective against hyperalloy and plasteel, but lesser effective against charged armour such as that worn by agents of the Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Xenos. The magazine eject switch jettisons both magazines, as the plasma magazine is calibrated to exhaust at the same time as the bolt magazine granted the user is not firing on semi-auto settings. The venting system needs to be replaced every thirty days, since the residue created from the firing process may clot the cooling system, increasing the likelihood of either weapon malfunction and breakage, user death, or both. # AND DESTROYED+++ # The A2 Geminae Mortem is a small pistol reminiscent in aesthetic to the Phosphor Serpenta, the only notable differences being the secondary barrel underneath the primary tipped with a small ignition device, the large promethium canister protruding from the stock of the pistol, and the extended 60rnd boxfeed magazine protruding from the grip's pommel. This weapon, despite being visually similar to the Phosphor Serpenta is internally dissimilar; It's receiver is fully automatic and able to fire 40 rounds per second, the under-slung barrel is actually a miniaturized flamer system with a range of 20m. Usually employed as the standardized sidearm of the Gate Dragon's Skitarii forces, the A2 Geminae Mortem is a reliable and relatively simple weapon to maintain. The main faults with it's usage is the frequency of reloads it requires. However if the user is equipped with manipulator mechadendrites, as most of Arcum's Skitarii are, constant flow of ammunition reloads are considerably easier to achieve through proper training. # The Frequens Tenebris is a scoped sniper rifle that uses a slightly bulkier and more ornate receiver than that of the galvanic rifle, this is to hide the large gauss capacitor firing system that the rifle employs. Coming standard with a horizontal top-feed drum barrel (Similar to that of the Lewis Gun) containing 200 shuriken rounds, this sniper rifle is capable of fully automatic fire at 9 rounds per second with extremely minimal recoil due to the compensation weights in the barrel of the rifle and the stock. However if fired consistently on fully automatic for more than 20 seconds, the receiver has a 75% chance to explode if firing continues past 20 seconds. Due to the crystalline-based aggravated gauss firing system of the shurikens, the projectiles are easily able to bypass charged energy armour such as that worn by agents of the Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Xenos as well as the cocoons projected by Tau Shield Drones to protect Fire Warriors. Unfortunately these sniper rifles are rather difficult to maintain as they require complete deactivation and deconstruction for cleaning or repairs, however they are utterly noiseless when firing due to the large barrel-like receiver that can muffle the sound of the gauss lash as it catapults the shuriken. The only exposing feature of the rifle is the small green flash it emits once fired. However when employed by specialized ranger squads of Arcum's cohort, their stealth fields more than make up for the small giveaway. # The Dogmatis Engine is a Titan built solely of Arcum's collected artifacts, fabricated parts and tech. It stands as tall as a Reaver Titan and boasts a design unlike any Titan ever seen following the vague design of some of the KX-139 battlesuits mixed with the XV-8B battlesuits. It requires only two pilots, and due to the archeotech linkage device Arcum fought dearly to obtain, the pilots require no prior training to use the machine. However due to this over-reliance of rare and outright one-of-a-kind tech, the Dogmatis Engine is incapable of being replicated. The linkage system, once connected, interfaces with the subconscious brain of the hosts, both linking their minds and allowing them to pilot as if they were merely controlling their own bodies. However this effect only lasts for the duration that the pilots remain linked to the machine. The Dogmatis Engine operates on a hemisphere basis but also contains a combat mode as to out manoeuvre battlesuits or enemy Titans. In said combat mode the left hemisphere pilot AKA the Secondary Pilot would handle weapon control systems as well as the pulse-shield tech affixed to left arm. Simultaneously the Primary Pilot of the right hemisphere would take the heavy burden of controlling the incredibly delicate and dexterous movements at high speed, hence requiring someone of incredible cognitive processing power to pilot the combat mode movement. Which is why Arcum herself decided to pilot the primary systems. Although when not in combat mode the Titan operates on the hemisphere basis, where both pilots are responsible for all movement or attack actions. Featuring shoulder and wrist mounted weaponry, as well as fully articulate hands and fingers, the Dogmatis Engine also features digigrade legs and a custom engine power system. Theoretically, the Dogmatis Engine is the fastest Titan ever built. # Aerial Suspension Jump Packs or 'Gatewing Packs' are an interesting invention of Arcum's featuring a quad-engine system and a pair of powerful wings fashioned out of some kind of leathery lasproof material. These Gatewing Packs allow for the users to continually be suspended in the air with maximum control over movement due to the auto-right system linked to the brain via nervous access ports. The auto-right system in itself allows the brain to subconsciously dictate the movements of the user in the air by altering the angles of both the wings and thrusters. The fuel system typically lasts for up to 48 hours of continuous flight before a 12 hour refuel period where the capacitor pods must be replaced and calibrated to maximum gauss charge. The Gatewing Pack can effectively turn a Skitarii infantryman into a small aircraft capable of long range recon or extremely potent hit and run tactics using strafing runs. The construction of the frame is incredibly hardy and lightweight, evidently the contraptions used by the children of Baal during their trial of the Angel's Leap were heavy inspiration for this invention. With larger and more powerful iterations in development the MK-II Fangwing Pack was conceived, featuring a bolstered and armored frame, larger thrusters, a bigger wingspan and a much less efficient but larger gauss capacitor as well as two gun mounts. The MK-II Fangwing Pack is capable of 72 hours of flight, but it requires a 48 hour refuel cycle in addition to its much diminished stealth capability. Mainly the MK-I Pack is utilized by the Draconic Angel Elite Squad, whereas the MK-II Pack is exclusively used by the Vanguard Squads when engaged in heavy assault. The Gun mounts can support weapons in size up to Heavy Phosphor Blasters and Missile Pods. Skitarii Cohorts of the Gate Dragon: In addition to the ground forces, the Gate Dragon also features four aircraft units. Two Omnithopters and two Arvus Dropships. This is due to the lack of available hangar spaces on the Cruiser. +++Baneblade Attachments: KX-139 Energy Shield attachment fixed just next to the engine exhaust vent, disguised as Gate Dragon insignia. Secondary railgun barrel aside the main turret cannon. Plasma engine reactors with exhaust vents located at the very rear of the tank for increased horsepower. Volley-rocket launchers located on the back of the turret for saturation attacks when the enemy is too far for the canons to deal with, or of the target is airborne. Enhanced auspex hololith system for commander module, allowing for three-dimensional view of immediate battlefield. Increased size to account for increased crew, new command module and extra weaponry. Charged armour for deflection of arc, melta, or gauss bolts. Main weakpoint: Rear exhaust grates. +++Dunerider Attachments: Onboard cogitator three-tier core system located in the frontal drive cockpit for enhanced drive and navigational capacity. Charged armour plating for deflection of arc, melta, or gauss bolts. Omni-directional smoke-launchers. Onboard heavy bolter sponsons. Capacity to house and release scout variations of Arcum's signature hover-servitors. Main Weakness: Bioplasma +++Ironstrider Attachments: Mechadendrite manipulators. Attached rocket launchers, melta-cannons and lascannons. Modular frame. Pulse-turbine motor engines with gauss aggravators for increased speed and mobility. Streamlined body and digigrade leg enhancements with flexibeam ligaments add sharply increased dexterity. Cogitator-assisted drive patterns allow for enemy action prediction and enhanced reaction. Increased armour plating around rider and driver. Main weakness: melta-bombs. +++Dune Crawler Attachments: XV-8 Energy Shield attachment fixed just next to the engine exhaust vent, disguised as Gate Dragon insignia. Hex-layered cogitator system allows for extreme precision and target tracking, flexibeam ligaments in legs for increased speed and mobility. Dual broadside rail cannons mounted on shoulders disguised as lascannons, quad-barrel retrofitted heavy machine gun model of the A1iD along side regular autocannons. Main Weakness: Ramming Other Units The elite Draconic Angels are a single squad of harshly trained, experienced rangers equipped with Arcum-Pattern 'Aeriel Suspension Jump Packs' and the best augmentations the Gate Dragon can allow for, second only to the augmentations of the Primary Magi on the Cruiser. They are mainly used as a mobile anti-commander force being trained and equipped to strike hard, fast and deep into enemy territory to eliminate any hostile asset before retreating swiftly. They are also commonly utilized as a mobile defense force, moving up and down the front and relieving the strain on defending forces before moving on to relieve the next point. Utilizing their unique arsenal and skills, the Draconic Angels may also be used as air-to-land artillery, hovering high above a battlefield before volleying a dense amount of fire support from the sky. They are armed with modular weaponry to allow for adjustment to most situations, and all carry Alid rifles as an auxiliary assault rifle option as well as various types of ammunition. Commissioned Inventions: This section is a list of the inventions that have been created for other members of the Knights Vigilant Chapter. The list is as follows: # Arsenal of 8th Company's Nyldanus. Twin missile launchers codenamed 'Glacians' complete with autofeed ammunition systems that can be aimed directly proportional to the position of the helmet due to a linkage coupler in the Terminator suit's neurofeed. Ceramite-plated rocket ammunition storage racks can be modularly fitted to the back of the Terminator armour Nyldanus wears on the battlefield, each one feeding into the two launchers situated on the shoulder pauldrons. The only downside to this design is the extra bulk restricts mobility in enclosed environments such as those upon voidcraft. While the construction of the launchers themselves is relatively standard, their Arcum-Pattern ammunition is not. Manufactured in small care packages due to their volatility and shipped via cutter to the Shattering Sun, these rockets are easily detonated thus making the risk of being shot in the ammunition racks by a lucky bolt significantly higher. Containing compacted cells of liquid nitrogen and water in the interior of the missiles and impact-sensitive explosive material in the outer layers, these missiles can detonate with enough force to blow a hole in a Carnifex and freeze the wound immediately after detonation, creating a weakpoint for concentrated bolt fire to be targeted on. Also incredibly effective against wave tactics, as tested against a small pocket of Tyranids. However if the user was to be impacted by a small number of bolts directly to their ammunition racks, the payloads would detonate and obliterate the user, and possibly freeze anything within a six meter radius. However, this is why the racks have been secured with ceramite, so approximately thirteen direct bolter rounds will trigger detonation. However even a single lucky bolt might agitate the payload so much to cause a detonation depending on the situation. # Arsenal of 8th Company's Nyldanus. '''Arcum-Pattern Storm Shield codenamed 'Magna Altilium', created solely to guard against attacks from Genestealers and Tyranids. Powered by an enhanced internal gravitic field generator supplemented by an external power source located underneath the grip guard, this shield is equipped to withstand a sustained flurry of a maximum of ten Genestealer blows at once before the power pack loses charge. A modification to the gravitic generator system within the shield is the automatic repulsion reflex when the power pack is depleted. Once the power to the shield has been detected by the circuitry within, the last remaining energy is expended in a large discharge of force, blasting back any opponents in a four meter cone of the shield's plate. Once depleted the power pack must manually be reloaded, this of course may give the opening for the enemy to strike, but the composition of the physical shield itself should withstand some punishment before it is destroyed completely. The Magna Altilium is also capable of reflecting (to a random trajectory) two lascannon shots before depleting power. # '''Arsenal of 8th Company's Nyldanus. '''Arcum-Pattern power axe codenamed 'Salve Ex Fenris', powered by an internal power source stretching the entirety of the grip, this weapon's energy field is amplified by around five times what a regular power axe should be. However the fluctuations in power mean that it may severely and possibly fatally shock it's Astartes user if the power remains on for more than five consecutive strikes at a time. # '''Arsenal of 8th Company's Tenarbrus. A duo-retrofit of the dreadnought chassis Tenarbrus is cocooned within; replacing both his arms with articulated Arcum-pattern gauntlets with five movable digits, allowing for more expression and capacity to hold objects. However all ranged weaponry had to be removed from the chassis including under-slung flamer modules, effectively rendering the Dreadnought useless at range. The odd aspect of the new fittings is that the design of the hands seem almost familiar. The secondary implementation is the creation of an up-scaled Thunder Hammer for use in tandem with his new manipulator gauntlets. Despite its impressive power, as the larger energy field emitter allows for a much greater concussive blast upon impact, the new 'Quake Hammer' as it has been codenamed is not only extremely cumbersome but it also has a very high chance that the user may be caught in the concussive blast if the hammer strikes charged armour such as that seen in use by the Tau, Assault Terminators or The Inquisition. If the chassis would be caught in the blast it would theoretically not only knock the Dreadnought to its knees, but it would also shut down certain mobility functions, seizing up the servos in the newly augmented arms for several minutes. However in spite of this, the enemy's insides would still likely be pulverized by the shock wave. # Arsenal of 7th Company's Jalkala the Targe. Korsp-Pattern Shield codenamed 'Firmum Retineamus' is a shield designed to protect against all-around elemental attacks including Psychic Fireballs hurled by the likes of Daemons and Chaos Sorcerers. The basic design is based upon a Storm Shield, but is implemented with a curious jewel from the Gate Dragon's own reliquary above the grip, the aesthetic design is also based upon a sloping body-shield instead the square design seen in use by Terminators. The jewel is linked via circuit to the shield, in which when the defenses absorb psychic damage in the form of something physical such as fireballs, hexed bolts or acid spray the warp power is dispelled across the shield's frame and into the circuit by use of heavily blessed metals and ceramite. The resulting kinetic energy absorbed from any motive force is transferred into the power pack to retain energy within the shield to keep the circuit alive, and the warp-energy is transferred via a separate conduit to the jewel where for each amount of warp-energy collected the jewel begins to glow brighter. Once the jewel reaches maximum brightness of 800lm, a small button on the grip can be pushed to discharge the energy within the crystal into a massive blast of psychic energy enough to kill a lesser daemon or Psyker and cripple all senses of more trained Psykers such as Chaos Sorcerers and Librarians if hit head-on with the blast. However once discharged, the warp energy released may act as a beacon drawing other Daemons within nearby warp-space to attempt to possess the jewel, meaning regular and very very lengthy cleansing rituals and exorcisms are required before and after any time this shield is used, sometimes taking up to several hours to complete a single ritual. If the shield is ever possessed, it must be subjected to days-long rituals to draw the Daemon out before a specialized team of Psykers can kill the daemon as swiftly as possible. However, the jewel is only ever capable of housing lesser Daemons and even lower. In addition, even when the jewel is filled with warp-energy its signature in the warp is still faint, and should warrant no attention from Daemons. However once it is discharged, its signature is like a blaring light in warpspace that may negatively affect allied Psykers as well as enemy ones. # Arsenal of 7th Company's Jalkala the Targe. Arcum-Pattern sword based on the design of a power sword. The 'Lanienis Flammae' uses a modified power pack within the hilt and grip to switch the current and voltage, super-heating the blade forged of unknown metal, often igniting combustion upon the blade in a magnificent swathe of fire when a target is struck. However when heated, the blade becomes incredibly weak to acid making fighting Tyranids or followers of Nurgle a dangerous task since when the blade is snapped or broken, the hilt and grip will violently explode with more force than a bolt detonation, due to the linkage of the power pack and the blade directly to allow for the heat to be conducted. Category:Characters